mugen_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sun Sorb works at McDonalds
Sun Sorb works at McDonalds is a game by CorruptMeda. It is about Sun Sorb working at a McDonalds, and you have to take down the Meat Pillar. There is a planned sequel that is going to come out sometime, called Sun Sorb works at Subway later in 2019 or in 2020. Characters * Sun Sorb * Meat Pillar * Cheese Friend * Atlas * Xelposino * Jeuse * Run * Cheese Friend * Jester Friend * Savior Friend Removed * Meat Clowns * Israel * Jäkel * Moloch * Jesu * Cheeky * Imagination Beast * Star Friend * Depression Friend * Blue Star Friend Lords of the Realm * The Nightmare (Spoilers ahead!) * The Holders of Power (Spoilers ahead!) * The Overseer (Spoilers ahead!) Raid/Event Exclusive * Voidling Army * Chaos * The Jollified * M411-O * Rabbit Ripper * Guardians of the Sacred Land * Grand Reaper * The Unipropitious Undead * Trykhor * Santa's Little Helpers * Virus Gang Admin Only * False God (Minor spoilers ahead!) * Ultimate Teapot Tony * Spar Zone Challengers Credits * Atlas - Founder of the land. * Kubusole - Idea for the game. * C0MPUTER_CRIPPLER - Helped developing the game. Quotes * "can we make that a game sun sorb works at subway" -Kubusole * "can i have a quote too" -viennaSausage * "just give me a quote stupid" -Strobby * "just" -20thcenturyfoxfan * "GIVE ME A QUOTE IN SUN SORB WORKS AT MCDONALDS" -UnusualAnomaly * "At least Sun Sorb has a job at McDonalds! Aye? :o)" -Ivamerro * "make money mr sun sorb" -Gonda42 * "it's good !!!" -Unknown Person * "this game be good" - AzureStrikevolt7924 Admin Events The admin events, often controlled by CorruptMeda are very common to find, most being repeats of others. These are the current known events. Night Time/Voidling Assault When CorruptMeda joins, he will sometimes make it night time. During this, you will go blind for a few minutes until day time comes back. After this happens, various different Voidlings will swarm the area, most notably, Corrupteds. Upon a couple of minutes, the Voidlings will despawn and it will be day again. Atlas Fight After night time, if you don't give the Atlas statue a rose, CorruptMeda will summon Atlas into the game. Everybody will go blind and they are teleported into a grassland full of nothing. People will walk around until you see a ball come out of the white fog. Atlas will then calm down. After a few minutes, tones of balls will come flying from another direction. This time, you will be able to see Atlas, and he will crush you if you get too close. He will kill you in one shot, and can be killed by being rolled, until he eventually gets flung into space. King/Giant Leg Friend Sometimes when he joins, he will spawn in a giant leg friend, specifically called King Leg Friend, and roam around the map. It can crush you with it's legs, and is larger than the McDonalds building. He can only be killed with a weapon. This is very rare to encounter as of now, as often the King Leg Friend isn't spawned. Sorb's Special Spar Zone Every now and then, a door to an arena will open. You will hear the sound of what can only be described as unsheathing something. If you entered the arena, CorruptMeda will explain how the event works. A green tile will show up and everyone must stand on it to begin "the hunt". The hunt is supposedly you searching for a boss that is randomized every time. There can be about 5-7 bosses in one round, some being special types like Elemental''s or ''Retro''s. You can get a badge for beating this. '''False God's Feast' As an alternative to the Voidling Assault event, False God, an evil variation of Jester will roll around and start killing people. After False God has claimed enough victims, his eyes will turn green and he will roll off the map. Badges In the game, not only is it just a hangout/joke game, there are actually badges you can obtain. These are all the ones currently added. Defeated the Meat Pillar Successfully defeat the Meat Pillar with friends or be in a server after it is killed. Currently unobtainable. Back when the game first came out, a boss was being planned. He called it.. the Meat Pillar. A gigantic, rotating tower of meat that was ruthless towards you. The only safe way to damage it was to grab Cheeky Friend, now replaced with Savior Friend, and roll them towards the pillar, damaging it greatly. Upon the pillar's defeat, it would melt back into the meat pile it was in, and a new area would be unlocked full of Meat Clowns. This badge was disabled for now due to the fact that the original Meat Pillar was buggy as hell, and the current one doesn't hurt you anymore. A remake of it is coming soon. Within Enter the Otherworld and escape. Of all things, the last thing you'd expect in a game about a pool cleaner working at McDonalds would be an alternate realm where worlds are colliding due to Tartarus, the Master of Realms getting enraged and going out of control. To get this, you need to find a golden button. It will activate a teleporter. Find a miscolored wall and knock it down and enter the Otherworld. Now, you must beat 4 obbies designed to make you rage and get 5 pyramids. 4 of them being from the obbies, the last one being beneath Tartarus. When you get all of them, a teleporter back to the main game will appear and you will get the badge. The Gift Show your respect to the Atlas statue by finding it 3 objects for it. You may have to poke him a couple times to get the badge. Nearby McDonalds, there is a gold statue that's dedicated to Atlas, the supposed founder of the land. Around the map there are 3 objects.. a hat, a slice of cake and a rose. Find all of these objects and take them back to the Atlas statue and give them to him. After the 3rd object, the statue will play ambiance and will allow you to get the badge by touching him. This badge is arguably the one you need to put the least effort into. Due to the statue's scripting, it will detect any brick named "Handle" that will be absorbed, and considering how Roblox hats have to be named Handle to work.. you can just give the statue your hats. A Confusing Encounter Find Xelposino. Despite the beyond vague description, this is actually quite an easy badge to get. Upon the tallest building, Xelposino will be residing up there. Try to find a hidden truss to get to the very tip of the building and you will get the badge. Endless Pain Enter the Pain Chamber for the first time. Props to you if you can get out. Another badge you don't need to put effort into. Find the Pain Chamber and enter it. Simple as that. Sorb's Special Spar Zone: Completion Succesfully defeat all challengers in Sorb's Special Spar Zone. This badge can only be given out by the owner. THIS'' is where the real challenges begin. For starters, you need to be in a server with CorruptMeda until you hear an unsheathing noise. After that, you need to locate Sorb's Special Spar Zone, a large, open arena. From there, you must best 5-7 opponents before you get the badge. More info in the Admin Event sections of this page. '''The Old God Fend off the Void's Onslaught and dethrone it's leader. If you have this, you are considered a noble warrior of the McDonald's. The first raid badge ever implemented. During the Void's Onslaught ''raid,'' you must have the Berserk, Ravager, Shadow Robloxian Team AND the Void Paladin bosses killed. From there, a small 'cutscene' will occur as a gigantic figure wielding a sword and wearing a crown appears. You and your team must successfully defeat the final boss of the raid and hold off the Void while you take on the final boss. If the final boss dies, all other Voidlings will stop spawning and retreat as everyone in-game will get the badge. The Depths You went too far down, down to the Depths of Tartarus. This badge can be found somewhere in the Otherworld, ''in a hidden cave. You will get teleported to a game called the ''Depths. In it, screaming can be heard as after a couple of seconds, the Nightmare will appear and say the following: "YOU DON'T BELONG HERE." "...WAIT." "..IT'S YOU. OF COURSE IT'S YOU." "THE 'CHRISTMAS SAVIOR'. THE 'CHAMPION OF CHAMPIONS'..." "AND MANY, MANY OTHER ALIASES." "YOU MUST'VE FOUND THIS PLACE ON ACCIDENT, IT SEEMS." "IT NO LONGER MATTERS." "THE DEPTHS HOUSE NOTHING BUT A MYSTERY, YOU WILL NEVER FIGURE OUT WHAT IT IS." "AND AS FOR YOU.. WELL.." "YOU WILL NEVER REMEMBER THIS ENCOUNTER." Right after he finishes saying "YOU WILL NEVER REMEMBER THIS ENCOUNTER.", he will scream and rush to you, killing you instantly as you get the badge and a kick message saying "NEVER COME BACK. THIS ENDS FOR US IN COMMUNICATION. 1/4." ??? Come back another time for a chance to get this badge! Appeared during: 2019 Christmas Event This badge was obtainable during the Christmas 2019 event as a 1/4 chance event with unique enemies and The Nightmare himself appearing as the final boss. Those that have this badge got a purple key known as the "Lucid Dreamer's Key". Christmas Craziness: Completion Complete the 'Christmas Craziness' raid event. This is a limited time badge and after it's gone, it's gone. During the Christmas Event, defeat Jollified Emerald Eye and his lackeys. If this badge is collected, you will get a Frosty Cola tool in game. This is now unobtainable. The Big Reveal Make it to the end of the Overseer's challenges and learn everything you were meant to know. Not much is known about this badge, as it is one of the most recent, but it is confirmed to be about as hard as Within. Imbued with Fear Escape the Deepest Underground and avoid withstanding the wrath of the Forbidden One. Not even a single feature is known about this badge, but when it comes out, it could be the ''HARDEST BADGE TO GET ''in the whole game. Treasure Trove Find the secret treasure room in Khanhala Beach. This was obtainable by entering Khanhala Beach and looking for a small hole in the wall, which would take you to a room full of tons of treasure. If this badge is collected, you will get a treasure chest tool. Now unobtainable. It Came From The Sea Defeat the titanic guardian taking Riptide Colosseum as it's home. This was obtainable by beating the obby in Riptide Colosseum and defeating M411-O, possibly the hardest boss to date in the game. In-game Events Every now and then a special event (not an admin event) will occur. These are most likely server events or bosses. This is a list of the current known ones. Meat Pillar Boss Battle After 10 minutes, Cheeky (originally) would've appeared on a hill and a new area would open up, revealing a towering pile of meat, the Meat Pillar. It took about 15 hits to defeat (soon nerfed to 5 because of how repetitive the fight got) and had mostly insta-kill moves. This is still an actual event, the Meat Pillar has only been removed to be revamped. The Void's Onslaught: The First Raid This is the first ever 'raid' to be added to the game. It consists of the Voidling Army and Chaos attempting to take over the land. This is yet to come out, but when it does, it will be the second raid to be added to the game. Christmas Craziness The second raid ever added to the game. It consists of a large amount of beings known as the Jollified and their leader Jollified Emerald Eye. This will be the first raid to come out. Raids/Events On various occasions, the game will be updated for a special event (e.g a birthday, a monthly event, etc) and will have new things located within it. This is the current list. SSWaM becomes 1 year old On the 17th of September, the birthday update dropped. This gave Sun Sorb a party hat instead of a McDonalds visor and added in Atlas temporarily. A couple hours later, this was removed. Halloween 2019 On the 1st of October, a rotating pumpkin that played "This is Halloween" on loop appeared near the old spawn. Christmas 2019 On the 6th of December, the Christmas update dropped. Sun Sorb was given a Santa hat, Massacre, Jester Friend and Depression Friend were removed, Run (aka Legged Teapot) and of course, the highlight. '''''The first ever raid, Christmas Craziness. You would fend off against the Jollified, a group of Christmas enthusiasts that seek destruction for all gifts and have a chance to trigger a hidden wave of enemies. No spoilers, clues, nothing. New Years 2019 A pretty small update, making the fog color and sky black, moving the Friendly Voidling character and giving him new dialog and the addition of text reading "2020" in the sky. It also added a spawnpoint for Ultimate Teapot Tony, one of the most recent admin characters. Summer 2020 The first summer event in the game. This added in new music, 2 new tools, 1 new boss and a new map to explore. The map was Khanhala Beach, a large tropical beach filled with various different surprises like buried treasure. It had various different beings called "Marmalshioms", who were a species of humanoid marshmallows. Around the place were 3 gems that were powering a shield. If the shield was disabled, you would get teleported to an obby. If you beat the obby, you would encounter M411-O. After M411-O is defeated, you will get the badge "It Came From The Sea" and M411-O's rocket launcher. Easter 2020 This is yet to come out, but it is the first Easter related event in the game. Not much is known about this except for the fact that the boss will be called "Rabbit Ripper", alternatively "Big Chungus" by some. Void Event This is yet to come out, but when it does it will release The Void's Onslaught raid and conclude the Void Event Saga. Halloween 2020 This is yet to come out, but it is a full upgrade to the Halloween 2019 event. Not much is known about this except for the fact that the boss will be a reaper, most notably, the Grand Reaper. Christmas 2020 This is yet to come out, but it is a full upgrade to the Christmas 2019 event. Not much is known about this except for the fact that the boss will be Trykhor, an unused boss for ''Christmas Craziness ''and will bring back many old characters.Category:Games Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Sun Sorb works at McDonalds